


He is leaving again

by andwedostuffz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwedostuffz/pseuds/andwedostuffz
Summary: One of the instances when Lyane (MC) catches Asra leaving without notice.





	He is leaving again

**Author's Note:**

> Not familiar with writing, but I had fun while doing this, so hope you have fun reading it too!!

It wasn’t even morning. Well, it was, but the sun was not up yet, making waking up seem redundant. Yet Lyane was awake, her mind still hazy as she opened her eyes to a strange line of sounds that seemed to come one after another.

The bed creaking as someone is getting up.

The squeak of the floorboard under the carpet.

The door opening, and closing quietly.

Not quiet enough, though, as the girl was already sitting up when the door stopped moving. She stretched her arms, then her feet touched the floor.

He was acting strange the evening before, she supposed. His foot bouncing impatiently, eyes darting through the room as if to check if everything was in place. He was getting ready to leave.

She threw on a dress she wore the day before, then made her away across the small bedroom, careful not to trip over pillows, to the door. Through the small hallway, down the stairs. The main lantern was lit as she made her way down.

And there he was. Dancing around the room in practiced movements, collecting all the herbs he’d need, pouring himself a bottle of water and stuffing it all in his bag. He truly looked tired, hair a mess and clothes thrown frantically. It made Lyane’s heart sad to see her master acting as if he wanted to get away from her.

He still looked pretty, though.

Lyane made her away around the counter, leaning on it, and smiling sheepishly. Not this time, she thought.

Actually, he was about to touch the door handle when she spoke up.

“You know, I thought my master would say goodbye at least this time.” Her voice was soft, like always, but you could notice an underlying passive aggressiveness underneath it.

His body froze, as he tensed up a bit. And then relaxed. You could hear him sigh under his breath, he was ready to make an excuse. “Listen, Lyane, I’m so sorry-” His hand was going through his hair, and then it stopped as the female spoke back.

“No, it’s fine..!” she was jumping to assure him, her voice going a bit too high for the early hour. It cracked in the middle of the sentence actually, and she instantly shut up as her cheeks blushed a bit. “You just.. Worry me, when you leave like this.” She spoke again after a second or two, voice now even softer, eyes darting to her hands.

“Like what would happen if you get hurt? And I have no idea of you leaving or where you are? And then you don’t come back?” Lyane was starting to ramble. Asra chuckled, voice hoarse but still very pretty. “A-and then I also miss you-” she stuttered in the midst of her rambling.

His hand was on her cheek, that’s as much as he allowed himself.

“M-master–? ”

The girl was quick to react, her eyes instantly jumping to his face, trying to find an excuse for such an action. But there didn’t really seem to be one. Asra looked.. Relaxed. He was looking at her fondly, a smile on his face. His gaze was locked onto hers.

“Worry not, my sweet apprentice” he mimicked her formalities, even though he preffered to call her by her name much more. “I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.”

And then, his hand left her cheek.

The door made a click as it closed.

And all that was left was.. Lyane standing behind the counter, cheeks a bright red as she murmured, quietly, under her breath.

“Okay.”


End file.
